In recent years, bicycle pedals have been designed for specific purposes such as for pleasure, off road biking, road racing, etc. One particular type of bicycle pedal which is gaining more popularity, is the step-in or clipless pedal which releasably engages a cleat secured to the sole of a cyclist's shoe. In this type of bicycle pedal, the rider steps onto the pedal and a clamping mechanism automatically grips on to the cleat secured to the bottom of the cyclist's shoe. A tension mechanism is usually provided in the pedal for adjusting the force required to release the shoe cleat from the step-in pedal.
More specifically, when attaching the cyclist's shoe to the step-in pedal through the cleat, the cyclist moves the shoe obliquely downwardly and forwardly relative to the pedal body such that the front end of the cleat engages a front hook or clamping member of the pedal body. Once the front end of the cleat is engaged with the front hook of the pedal body, the cyclist places the rear end of the cleat in contact with a guide portion of the rear hook or clamping member of the pedal body. In this position, the cyclist presses the shoe downwardly against the pedal to cause the rear hook or clamping member to initially pivot rearwardly against the force of a spring to move the rear hook or clamping member to a cleat releasing position. The rear end of the cleat then enters a position opposite a back face of the rear hook or clamping member. Then, the rear hook or clamping member returns under the force of a biasing member or spring so that the rear hook or clamping member engages the rear end of the cleat. This engagement fixes the cyclist's shoe to the pedal via the cleat.
When releasing the shoe from the pedal, the cyclist will typically turn the shoe about an axis perpendicular or approximately perpendicular to the tread of the pedal, using the front end of the cleat as a pivoting point. As a result of this pivoting action, the rear hook or clamping member is pivoted rearwardly against the force of the spring to a cleat releasing position to release the shoe.
When step-in pedals are used for road type bikes, the pedal is typically only provided with a single clamping assembly such that the cyclist's shoe can only be coupled to one of the two sides of the pedal. Off road or mountain type bikes, on the other hand, usually have a pair of clamping assemblies such that the cyclist's shoe can be clamped to either side of the pedal. In either case, it is desirable to design the pedal to be as compact and light weight as possible. Moreover, it is desirable to have the cyclist's foot as close as possible to the center longitudinal axis of the pedal shaft. Moreover, it is desirable to have the pedal as thin and small as possible to cut down on wind resistance and to increase the amount of rubber on the sole of the cyclist's shoe.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a bicycle shoe which can be used with a low profile bicycle pedal and cleat assembly, Moreover, there exists a need for a bicycle shoe which can accommodate different types of cleats. This invention addresses these needs in the art, along with other needs which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.